In love again
by emma4will
Summary: Sam and Phil fic for Amy Plz R
1. Friendly Drink leads to?

Sam smiled at Phil as he walked pass her office.He looked good in uniform she had to admit that.She still loved Phil deep down but she knew she shouldn't have him.

"Phil Hunter is like a drug Sam you know you shouldn't have him but your addicted to him"Emma's words came flooding back to her.Emma did have a point,She couldn't stand Stuart looking at her but she loved it when

Phil was,She often caught him staring at her she couldn't resist smiling back at him and batting her eyelashes.

Sam thought of all the good times with Phil but she could only think of bad times with Stuart.

Phil walked in "Sam d'ya fancy a drink tonight?"Phil asked

"Yeah sure with who?"Sam replied

Phil smiled shyly and answerd "Well i was thinking just me and you Sam"

"Brilliant"Sam said exitedly

"Ok ill see you tonight,I will wait for you outside"Phil said and then left

"Hot date is it?"Niel smiled

"Somthing like that"Sam giggled

At the end of the day and Sam made her way to the locker's,She needed to look her best after all

"Oooo where you off to?"Asked Emma who had been going out with Will for 5 weeks

"Oh me and Phil are going for a drink"Sam said while applying her mascara

"Oh thats why your getting all glamed up"Emma smiled knowingly her-self and Sam had become good friends and they were close now.

"Emma,Do i look ok?"Sam asked preening into the mirror

"Sam you look amazing"Emma smiled and pulled on her coat "Ok see ya"

"Bye Emz"Sam smiled

After 10 minutes of looking at her self and making she she looked perfect she went outside to find Phil standing there

"Woah Sam you look...Lovly"Phil said taking Sam's arm

"And may i say you look sexy in your uniform"Sam said

"Samantha Nixon because you said that i'm not talking you for a drink instead im taking you to my house"Phil said


	2. Huxton Again

Sam giggled.Phil was so sweet and gorgeous what more could she want??

They soon arrived to Phil's house and Phil poured Sam a drink.

"Sam.You know the game i have never??Do you want to play it?but instead of shots we have to remove an item of our clothing"Phil said

"Ok then"Sam agreed

"I have never...Been with Turner"Said Phil smiling

Sam took off her top and said "I have never been uniform"

Phil looked at Sam and kissed her

"This is boring"Phil said leading Sam into his Phone,10 minuts later Sam's Mobile rang

"Hello?"Asked Sam

"Hi,It's Em"Emma said

"Oh hi Em"Said Sam

"What you up to?"Asked Emma

"I'm in bed with total sex god Phil"Said Sam looking lovingly at Phil

"Ooooo Right"Said Emma giggling

"So,What you rang me for?"Asked Sam getting imaptiant

"Oh nothing,Cya"Said Emma hanging up

"Sex god am i?"Asked Phil smiling

"Yeah you are"Said Sam

"Thats good to hear"Said Phil

Phil's Pov

_She is so sweet and amazing,I never want to let her go ever again_

**Thanks 2 Pritty Punk,Amy,Becca,Gemidodger,S-Nixon,,,,I hope u like this one...xxMandixx**


	3. Good Moring baby

Sam woke up in Phil's arms,For a few minutes she watched Phil sleep,he looked so innocent she thought to her self.

"Morning babe"Phil said opening his eyes

"Hey Sweetie"Sam sighed

Sam's Pov

_I just wish this moment could last forever...Me and Phil...Forever _

Phil got out of bed and returned 20 miutes later with a tray-On it there was A bowl of cereal and 2 mugs of tea he handed Sam the tray and took a mug of tea for him.

"Babe...Thanks"Sam said kissing him

"See..Im irrisistable ain't i?"Phil laughed

"Yes you are"Sam said

Phil smiled "Sammie,I'm having a shower...Care to join me?"He asked cheekily

"No Phil"Sam giggled

Phil stuck his tounge out and went to the shower

Sam rang Emma back

"Em what did you want bab?"Sam asked

"Jus' to see how ya date went"Emma said slightly distracted by Will getting dresses

"And it went very well"Sam giggled

"Yep it did...You and Phil are together now again?"Emma said

"Yep and Stuart is not going to ruin it"Sam said

"Good good...Sam do you fancy coming to mine and Will's?"Emma asked

"Yeh sure"Sam said "So its your house now?"

"Yeah"Emma said happily

"Bless"Sam said looking at Phils body

"You ok?"Emma asked noticing Sam had gone quiet

"Yeh...Phil is distracting me"Sam giggled

"And Will is distracting me!"Emma said

"Ok im going to go hun Cya"Sam said

"See you sson"Emma said

"Whats happening?"Phil asked after Sam had hung up

"We are going to Emma and Will's for dinner"Sam said

"Yes boss"Phil giggled

"I am actully"Sam said

**Sorry...It took me ages to ud...Anyway plz review love uuxx**


	4. Questions

A few hours later Sam and Phil arrived at Emma's

"Hey!"Will said "I'm cooking"

"Thats a first"Giggled Sam

"Ey...Behave you!"Emma said

"Ok ma'm"Giggled Sam

"Glad you think of Em that way!"Will said

They had the meal and Phil and Sam went home...

"That was nice!"Sam said lying on Phil's chest

"Yeah...Em an' Will are great"Phil admitted

"Im glad you accept one of my mates!"Giggled Sam

"Well Em is fit"Phil said

"So is Will"Sam said

"Oh so im not good enough!!"Phil said

Sam pouted and kissed him

**8 months later**

"Sam uh i was thinking...would you like to be the next Mrs.Hunter?"Phil asked pulling a pink box out of his jacket

"Phil!"Sam said shocked

"Please baby"Phil pleaded

"Phil of course ill marry you you silly man"Sam said

Phil place the ring on her finger

**Ok this is SO short but i have lots of chapters luv ya xx **


End file.
